How William Darcy could have met Lizzy Bennett
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: Young Darcy and young Lizzy meet during New Year s in Brasil. Sweet and smoking.


**Blurb**: Young Darcy meets young Lizzy in Brasil, during New Years' school break.

This is a _'what if'_ from a bigger story I wrote, after years reading all these delicious stories you amazing people post.

BTW, if you happen to recognize a bit inspired by what you wrote, it probably was and the credit is all yours. Thanks for making Darcy a part of my life.

My very first post (unbetaed), hope you like it. And please, be kind with me when commenting. Enjoy!

_**How William Darcy could have met Lizzy Bennett**_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that the best advertisement is of the viral kind, and that's what could have brought Will Darcy and Lizzy Bennett together some ten years before they actually met.

John Dashwood was an English dentist that always had a dream of visiting Brazil so, after saving money for some years; he traveled to Rio de Janeiro for the best vacation of his life. He toured the city enjoying the clubs and samba school parties, where he met and fell for a very good looking guy. This guy, Bira, showed him the best of Rio de Janeiro – city and state – traveling the many beach cities and mountain retreats, but what took the Englishman´s breath away was a small village almost reaching the state border: _Trindade_.

Trindade was a small village, part of the colonial city of Paraty´s county, and a paradise for ecologists and surfers. Its´ absolutely amazing beaches, cross-country trails and waterfalls made Trindade the ultimate rustic retreat of Rio de Janeiro state.

Dashwood fell for the village as soon as he stepped out of the uncomfortable five hour ride that brought him from Rio de Janeiro city, and he spread the word as soon as he arrived back in Europe, a month later. His friends and friends of his friends visited and liked, posted on the new born Facebook and Twitter, and eventually a huge web of positive spontaneous marketing was formed. One of these friends – Gerard, from France - found a lover at Trindade that turned into his husband, and they opened a cafe. That cafe was so successful that a t-shirt store was added to it when their friend, the previous owner of the faded book store next door, dear old Miss Jane died.

The cafe-store was then established as an international tourists´ spot at Trindade, it was common to hear several languages spoken there simultaneously. _Trinity Babel_ - as the café was named - was a cool place to be, with hanging lamps and cute little tables placed close together. There, Gerard and his husband Diego offered help of (almost) any kind: food, Brazilian clothing, exchange, Internet, phone calls, directions, counseling, shelter, an international home far from home, and an overall safe atmosphere that enabled mingling.

_Trinity Babel_ was the talk of the internet that season´, anyone that had access to internet and called him/herself popular had heard of the place. As on the first years, the huge social networks were merely on-growing sites spread amongst college kids; both Lizzy and Darcy heard of it and decided to spend New Year´s there to celebrate the beginning of a new period of their lives.

Lizzy – 19 years old Elizabeth Bennett – had just started Yale University as she always wanted since her late grandfather first told her his school years' stories. Although close to her home at the small town of Meryton - Massachusetts, the famous college at New Haven- Connecticut was distant enough from her control freak mother, beloved father and dear kid sister. Lizzy decided to study finances, to the astonishment of the family of middle class scholars that were proud of being able to collect enough money to pay tuition.

Will – 25 years old William Darcy Son – was on the verge of moving from Seattle – Washington to England for his MBAs at the ancient Cambridge University, following his father´s footsteps. As the natural heir of his family´s company – Darcy Inc. – he was supposed to get educated before being charged with more than the presidency internship he usually did during school breaks. His younger brother Richard was also expected to join the company, but he still had some years of Harvard to fulfill.

Even though both Lizzy and Will heard of Trindade and the _Trinity Babel_, they never heard about each other. And why would they? A beautiful curvaceous witty middle class girl from the East Coast and a charming tall lean taciturn rich male heir from the West Coast were as different from each other as water and oil. But it´s also a truth universally acknowledged, as well as feared, that fate has its twisted ways to dispose of our lives.

Lizzy joined her longtime friends Charleston Longborn and Dennise Lucas on this crazy dream of visiting a tropical paradise in the heart of South America. They saved for a long while, doing part time jobs and asking family members for Christmas gifts in cash. Now they were happily installed in a single tent on the cozy camping site near Main Street at Trindade for a day already, and they loved every minute. From the coach seats side by side on the ten hour flight from Boston to Rio, to the busy bus station and the chaotic bus ride facing the crazy holiday´s traffic, to the magnificent scenery that the road provided from the Nuclear Power Plant, until they finally arrived at the village.

At the camping they met Argentineans, Swedish, Brazilians from other states and even an Indian couple, and it all added to their delight. They agreed that every tour possible should be accomplished and every mingling done. But, the first night they went to bed early in spite of the party they were invited for: _Forro Universitário_. They were told at the Babel that it was a picturesque rhythm, very fluid and danceable, impossible to resist. It was expected to be a merry assembly that united the locals and the tourists – both Brazilian and foreigners, but they could not keep themselves awake past ten pm much to their chagrin: it was only nine pm on the East Coast.

Their second day started as soon as they woke up and had some breakfast at the crowded bakery. After a small orange juice, a grilled cheese and a coffee they roamed Main Street and dove right to_ Middle beach_. Five hours later they concluded that they needed a more powerful sunscreen, Brazilian bikinis and trunks and a nice shrimp and fish lunch.

After lunch, as they were lounging on the _Babel_ sidewalk, seated on the floor surrounded by the _marijuana_ breeze that came from the tattoo parlor next door, Will arrived with his friends. The sight of the trio clad in shorts and tank tops, seated on the sidewalk and bobbing their heads to the _Rasta_ song like turtles made him question again this decision of coming all the way to Brazil. Not that Brazil was an unpleasant idea to him, it sounded great. But, an ecologists´ retreat heard from social networks smelled conspicuously as bullshit to him.

He let himself be talked into this trip by his prep school friends Charles Bingley and John J Thornton, III but not without questioning every single plan they made. Thornton´s mother made them reservations on the pushiest resort on the area, but unfortunately it was almost an hour away from the village. Mrs. Thornton, the powerful lawyer, thought that her son and his friends – the Darcy boys, the Bingley boy from the retail stores´ major chain, Julius De Bourgh – the heir of a great pharmaceutical empire and the Brandon Real Estate son – Chris - needed a safe place to stay if they wanted to go wild in South America. Had she known, Mrs. Thornton would have made reservations for six rooms instead of five because Jane Philips from the renowned Seattle Philips's was coming with them, as she and Charles Bingley had been inseparable since they started dating, a year ago.

They hated the resort when they arrived because it was just like every other resort they had ever been to, so Will was charged with the task of breaking their reservation and getting the resort travel agent to find them a place at the village. After an hour of convincing, they were booked on the best bed & breakfast at Trindade´s Main street, although only two rooms were available - much to their horror. None of them had ever slept piled up before, not even in school as they had single bedrooms on the dorm house apartments; and it was clear that Jane and Bingley would keep a room for themselves. The guys would have to share.

'Either that or we stay at the resort, guys. Let´s man up to it.' Will said in a stern face and a firm voice.

'Well, that would be very hard for me, Will…' Jane teased from Bingley´s lap where she was perched.

'You don´t have to man up to anything, my love. You are the sweetest, most beautiful…' Bingley went on as the guys groaned.

As soon as the rented cars they drove – two deluxe sports jeeps – arrived at the end of the stunning winding mountain road and found not only an absolutely marvelous beach, but a river going over a gigantic rock that they would have to pass over, they knew Trindade was the place to be. It was all very picturesque, even the marijuana aroma coming from the tattoo shop next door to the famous _Trinity Babel_.

Will thought the three pot heads seated on the floor were really beautiful people, both the thin blond haired girl with long arms folded over her lap, and the thin guy with the weird hairdo resembling a rapper´s. But who caught his eye was neither Dennie nor Charlo. It was the brunette beauty with luscious curves and wavy long hair with red streaks, skin red enough to make him sure she was a tourist as much as he was. It was a shame that she was mingled with such an atmosphere, he thought. So, when Bingley commented on the many good looking people, Will could not hold his tongue and _in_ went his foot.

'Good? They look as good as a pot head can. Certainly I am in no mood to give consequence to _stoners_.'

Lizzy was busy doing nothing, just letting Bob Marley deepen her into vacation mood when she heard the gorgeous guy say such a rude thing. She whipped her head to the side and stared at this _Greek god_, tall, handsome, lean yet brawny, dark hair and found… deep soulful eyes. It just didn´t make sense to her, this guy looking so good, sporting these eyes and being such an ass!

Will blushed furiously when he noticed that Lizzy heard him, and she blushed when he held her stare and she noticed that he realized she heard him. She looked down and then back to him, but he had already turned his back to her, heading for the _b&b_ across the street.

'Guys' she said to her friends, 'have you heard what that ass said about us? Stoners…' she repeated it like a curse, setting her mouth in a thin line.

'I didn´t hear anything.' Charlo answered. 'Was too busy evaluating that variety of hot men!'

'Totally…' Dennie added, faking a _pot head_ intonation.

They laughed and changed subject, just as Bob Marley gave space to _Gilberto Gil_ in a beautiful rendition of 'Woman no cry' in Portuguese. Before the Seattle guys could get back to Main street, the three Meryton friends were called into the tattoo parlor: it was their turn.

Will could not shake the discomfort of his faux pas being heard, especially since the beautiful curvy brunette had such fine eyes and a marvelous mouth. He had to apologize or vanish – whatever was easier. The fact that the only room available for them had a bunker, a single and a double bed didn´t help his humor at all.

When they emerged from the _b&b_, now clad in shorts and t-shirts, the three _pot heads_ were nowhere to be found and all the bars and rustic pubs were crowded, bursting with music and life. The Seattle guys loved the mix of beautiful young people, warm weather and mostly Brazilian beer.

They miraculously found an empty table at a nice pub facing the sea on the beginning of Main Street and settled for drinks and laughs, enjoying the diehard babes clad in smallish bikinis on the beach.

The Meryton friends went for a horseback tour on the beach as scheduled, sporting their brand new tattoos. Charlo had an enormous _'Gracias Padre'_ written in gothic letters on his forearm, Dennie had wings drawn on her shoulder blades and Lizzy went for a _'Carp diem'_ with two fish located on her lower back.

'Damn, babes on horseback by the sunset!' Ricky, Will´s two years younger brother, said over his beer can.

'Darce! See? What a nice thing, horseback! Almost like _Pemb_, but here it´s cool!' Thorn teased, laughing all his overweighed body and long hair that touched his shoulder.

Will humpfed and took a sip of his beer, meaning to let Thorn know that he wouldn´t be invited to Pemberley ever again since he thought it so _un cool_, but got side tracked by the recognition of who was on the last horse, the black one that surely saw better days. The brunette beauty! The bouncing, the pony tail flipping and what was that? A tattoo on her lower back? 'Damn!' he muttered under his breath.

That evening, the whole village gathered at _Angry beach_ for a big _Axé_ night with torches from the beach bars and deafening loud music. Even not being able to sing along, everyone enjoyed the rhythm as the songs were great. Had they been able to understand the lyrics, both Darcy and Lizzy would have blushed realizing that the songs talked mostly about loving and being loved - ultimately falling in love – something that they were on the way of doing.

While they kept each other on constant surveillance, taking furtive looks whenever they thought the other wasn´t looking,_ Ivete Sangalo_ sang: _'My greatest luck was you falling from the sky; your smile is beautiful, the way your eyes shine, you´re good as jasmine perfume; you barged into me to rule, laced me in a tight rope, you waved a lot of dust!'_

Both went to bed thinking about the other. Lizzy squeezed beside Dennie in their tent, while Charlo was making friends with a hot blond guy he met on the beach. Will trying his best not to touch his brother´s body, while they shared the double bed.

The next day, the Seattle guys rented a small boat to take them to _Cachadaço´s natural sea pool_ so they would lounge and try to wash away their hang over, while the Meryton friends took the free of charge thirty minutes trail, fighting the mosquitoes and the ivies scratching their legs. Lizzy thought that her gym pants would have been more appropriate than her black shorts.

When the Seattle guys could finally relax alone at the pool after the loud group of Brazilians left by boat, they heard a hysterical laughter coming from the woods and then complete silence. They shrugged and closed their eyes under their sunglasses and hats, enjoying the absurd good pleasure of sea water this calm and exclusive. Not five minutes later the laughter started again and there came the three Meryton friends in a run and practically out of breath.

'Good God!' gushed Blingley, rising from the water and shielding his eyes with his hand. 'You ok?' He didn´t know any Portuguese, and was not sure these people spoke English, but he had to say something.

The three friends stopped nearly bumping on each other, went silent from the surprise of not being alone as they expected and immediately started laughing again.

When Lizzy could catch a breath, she said (more to her friends than to answer Bingley): 'I am, because I didn´t seat on an _anthill_!'

'Me neither!' Dennie cried and the girls laughed again, leaving a very annoyed, sore and humiliated Charlo to march towards the sea and alleviate his much battered butt.

Will could not help but smiling at Lizzy´s enchanting laughter and the sight she presented on shorts, sneakers and a bikini top. He noticed the tank top on her hand, maybe she had taken it off out of the heat. She was wearing a small colorful striped bikini that only made her wonderful breasts look better, and he anticipated what was beneath those cute black shorts.

Jane, a very compassionate person, couldn´t stop herself from helping anyone that needed help. Seeing Charlo at such a hitched situation, she attempted some conversation. 'I´m sorry… Are you feeling ill?'

'Mostly my pride is hurt.' Charlo answered, twisting his face in a grimace as he seated in the pool, keeping his distance from her. The fresh sea water was both a balm and a nuisance to his bitten butt. 'Actually, it hurts a bit…' he added in a whine to a sympathetic Jane.

'Didn´t you notice the anthill?' Jane asked in a very concerned voice, trying to figure what she could do to help this stranger that somehow seemed familiar, since they were both native English speakers in a foreign land.

'No, there were lots of leaves and I decided to rest on a rock…' before Charlo could explain more, Lizzy came by giggling and waving her tank top to her face, in a feeble attempt to ease the scorching heat.

'He was too busy making fun of us for walking too slow!' she said in a giggle, finding a seat close to Charlo on the rocks by the pool.

'They were stalling!' Charlo cried, acting like a child complaining to the teacher about his class friends.

Jane could not help but giggle too; these three friends were very funny. They must have been friends for a long time, she thought. Lizzy was pleased to notice that this beautiful blond girl was making an effort to befriend them; and during this trip, Lizzy was all for making new friends and meeting as many people as possible.

'I´m Lizzy, that one taking off her sneakers is Dennie, and this darling fool with a big ass is Charlo. We´re American.'

'I´m actually English, American by heart.' Charlo added in a smile.

'Oh, how nice! We are American as well! Where are you guys from?' Jane was delighted to confirm that they were closer than all the other strangers in this exotic paradise.

'Meryton, Massachusetts. Have you ever heard of it?'

'Sorry, no. But I have been to Boston. And New York.' Jane added apologetically.

'East Coast, that´s us!' Lizzy said, in an attempt to be congenial, curbing her frown. This girl screamed _preppy_ to her, the entire group did. The guys didn´t get closer nor tried to talk to them, only the cute blond one close to the girl was making an effort to smile.

'I´m Jane, and this beautiful man here is my boyfriend Charles.' She said half turning and caressing Bingley´s cheek.

'Hi there, _Celtics_!' Charles said, referring to the football team, in his trade mark smile that was impossible not to reciprocate, just as Dennie was climbing into the pool to find a spot close to Charlo. Lizzy settled for the rock and took off her sneaker and socks.

'_Red sox_, please!' Dennie said in a frown, as if Charles had cursed her by mixing football with baseball.

They laughed and Jane introduced the rest of the Seattle guys. 'The dark haired, tall big one back there is Will; the white ghost beside him is his brother Ricky…'

'_Mariners_, here!' Ricky cried, tipping his baseball cap and Will nodded without smiling or taking off his sunglasses. He was not sure if he should come closer and apologize or be a coward and stay put, hoping the beautiful brunette didn´t recognize him. He recognized her instantly.

'We had fun last September, didn´t we?' Dennie smiled, teasing Ricky about the game won by her team, and he sputtered.

'Don´t brag, girl! Pay back is sweet!' Ricky admonished and Dennie laughed. At that, Will decided to stay put, no apologizing was coming out of his mouth anytime soon.

'Any who…' Jane said, shaking her head at the silly baseball banter, 'the fatty ones here are Thorn – in a t-shirt…' she shook her head again at silliness of Thorn´s not wanting to show his white belly in public, 'and Chris. Out there, the skinny one trying his best to fish like a bear is Julius.'

'Hello ladies!' Chris greeted in his very polite way. 'And gentleman.' He said tipping his cap like old gentlemen would tip their hats.

Julius waved from his spot on the fish aquarium by the right side of the pool. 'Guys, you should come over, we can really see the fish, even without goggles!'

But the only one that came closer was Thorn and soon enough a very spirited conversation between him and Charlo started, leaving Lizzy and Dennie to Jane. They discovered that they had some common on line friends and found out about Trindade the same way. Charles was happy to soak with his eyes closed; caressing Jane´s back while she happily made friends with these East Coast girls. Life was good for him; he could stay like this with his dear Jane forever.

Will was mesmerized by Lizzy, he couldn´t take his eyes off her. The way she dangled her enticing legs to dip her feet in the water, the way she played with her long hair in a braid, the colorful bikini and the shorts that she didn´t take off. Only the small _Lennon_ glasses irked him, he wanted to study her eyes as he did her mouth as she talked and laughed. She laughed a lot.

'Distracted, _general_?' Ricky asked him, with the old nickname used to describe how Will bossed him around while they were kids.

'Yeah… remember I told you I talked too much and a hot babe overheard me?'

'_Potheads_!' Ricky said in a laugh, rippling water around him.

'That´s her. And lower your voice.' Will said in an undertone, busy watching her lean forward to whisper something on Charlo´s ear that made him shout with laughter.

'The delightful blond thing or the juicy brunette?' Ricky asked, wiggling his brows.

'The _goddess_ in a striped bikini.'

The intonation of the speech as much as the words themselves made Ricky whip his head to look directly at Will. '_Goddess_?' Ricky asked, raising his brows. 'Maybe you´ll need a sacrifice to win her apologies, then!' he chuckled.

Soon the boat sailor came to pick up the Seattle group and Will was sad to leave the beautiful curves inside the mouth watering small striped bikini behind. Much to his annoyance, she only took off the black shorts as they were piling into the small boat, so all he could get was a distant glimpse of the strings that tied the panties to her hips.

Later that day, the Meryton friends headed for a pleasant afternoon and late dinner at Paraty with their new friends, the Indian couple who had heard of an Indian food restaurant at Paraty´s historical center and invited them to try it. It was a marvelous tour, the ancient streets and buildings, the curricle ride, beautiful sun tanned people, good music played on the street, good booze. They were introduced to _caipifruta_ – a mix of vodka, sweetened milk, ice and fruit, sold by street vendors. First Dennie had kiwi, Charlo pineapple and Lizzy strawberry, for the second round they tried green grapes, goiaba and passion fruit; while the Indians stick to lemmon. They wanted the third round of drinks, but decided not to, as the sweetened vodka was quickly getting the best of them.

The Seattle group settled for the same pub from the night before, just lounging and enjoying the warm breeze coming from the sea. As Will kept sulking, Jane decided to poke.

'You´re brooding more than usual, friend.' She said him in her sweet way.

'Am I, friend?' Will smiled at her, speaking in a very friendly tone. They were good friends for a long time, she was sweet and most of all, very loyal.

'Mhum… May this can be for my new best friend Lizzy, the _Yalie_?' she asked in a lovely smile.

'Yale, really?' Will said raising his brows, surprised (and glad) to know that she went to such a good school. 'You surely talked a lot to her.'

'She is very congenial; you should try to _talk_ to her, instead of just _stare_ at her.' Jane teased, sipping her beer delicately.

'Am I that obvious? Do you think she noticed?' Darcy fidgeted on his chair, worried now.

'A girl notices a man´s stare, specially one as tall and good looking as you. And… She was curious about you…' Jane smiled.

'Don´t try to be sly, _Jayjay_. You can´t pull that off. Speak.'

Jane giggled. 'She asked if you were unhappy to be here, because you seem to be always frowning and in a bad mood.' Jane shrugged. 'I just don´t know why she thought you were in a bad mood…'

Will frowned, actually unhappy now. He thought she hadn´t recognized him, but she did and remembered him well.

'Anyway, they are not here tonight.' Jane continued. 'Lizzy, Dennie and Charlo. They went to Paraty, to dine at the historical center.'

Will humpfed, but Thorn overheard them. 'Let´s go, then!' he clapped his hands, commanding.

'Go, where _Fatman_?' Will asked in an annoyed tone, using the old nickname to tease Thorn.

'Paraty! Let´s meet them there. They are our _new friends_, after all…' he said slyly.

Thornton could hardly hide his excitement on meeting Charlo again, and Will thought it convenient as he was not sure about how he felt about Lizzy. Maybe he was this interested in her because of his faux pas, or maybe because she was hot. Therefore, hiding behind someone else´s enthusiasm; he urged the group to drive to Paraty for the night. Barely twenty km, a short ride in spite of the winding road, they could be there in twenty minutes – plenty of time to enjoy the night at the historical center.

Will and Julius drove as they were the sober ones, and they got there soon enough. Even though they were at the same street, attending the same Brazilian Pop music concert, they could not find the Meryton friends. The square in front of the big Parish Church was crowded, so was the side street where the show took place. There weren´t any tables available at the pubs and the Seattle group rarely drank anything other than beer. Maybe if they did, they would have met the Meryton friends at the _caipifruta_ stands.

Only the next day, during the waterfalls tour, did Will and Lizzy meet again. The six hour off road jeep tour visited four waterfalls and a cachaça distillery, through trails into the woods that were not helping the Meryton friends' stomachs or hangovers. Their heads hurt, their stomachs lurched, and the road kept the jeep bumping and bumping. When they finally arrived at the first stop, the beautiful _Swallows well_ with its cold water and calming waterfall noise, Lizzy was about to be really sick.

She was sweating and nauseous, barely registered the other two jeeps at the same spot, and the hand that steadied her over the rocks to reach the water only caught her attention because it didn´t let go immediately after she stepped out of it.

'Are you ok? You seem a little unsteady.' A deep voice asked close to her ear.

'I guess… my head spins a bit.' Just then she looked up and saw the _Ass_´s face, up close and personal. _ "Will, his name is Will, and he is gorgeous, with such a sexy voice."_ Lizzy thought. 'I had a little too much to drink last night.' She said, swallowing the bad taste in her mouth with disgust.

Darcy chuckled. 'Can you walk on your own?'

'Yes, thanks. Will, right?'

He nodded. 'Lizzy.' It was her time to nod.

It took Lizzy several minutes to tame her stomach enough to undress her workout pants, tank top, sneaker and socks; and finally get under the cascade. The ferocious cold water spray slowly helped clean her mind and ease her hangover. There was a healing sun ray shining where she settled in the pool of cold water beside Jane to chat, while they watched the tourists from the three jeeps happily enjoy the waterfall.

Only by the second stop, almost an hour later, Lizzy was herself again. Just then she could observe Will and how relaxed he was today. He helped her again, this time twice: first when she climbed off the jeep and then by the waterfall. As the _Tarzan_ was very tricky, with a rope bridge to cross the river, he took his time helping her and she liked the attention. They laughed when the rope wavered and they almost fell, more even when Lizzy hummed _Indiana Jones´_ theme as they continued on more carefully.

'You are in a very good mood today, Will.' She told him flirtatiously as they stripped by the water. Lizzy was starting to fear the security of her string bikini; this waterfall was even more violent than the previous one.

'I´m always in a good mood…' he answered, giving her the full power of his devastating smile.

'Doesn´t seem like it. Oh, maybe it was because of the _marijuana_ smoke cloud…' she said raising one eyebrow, glad to see him blush.

'Lizzy, look… I apologize for that. I know you heard me and I didn´t mean to be rude. I was tired from the trip and when we arrived I was a little surprised with the surroundings and…'

'Enough.' Lizzy said, raising a hand to touch his upper arm, secretly marveling at his brawns. 'We weren´t the ones smoking… We were simply waiting our turn for the tattoo session.' She smiled brightly. 'And I could have forgiven your rude words sooner, if it weren´t this funny to see these beautiful eyes troubled.' She flirted in a laugh.

Will blushed again, but was saved from the banter by a yell coming from the rope bridge.

After the visit to the _cachaça_ distillery where they had some lunch, they visited the third and forth waterfalls. At the _Flume_´s, the last one, the group could enjoy exciting slides and Will found himself close to Lizzy more than once. He made sure to be, either waiting for her to slide down or helping her start the slide at the top.

'I´ll have to stop thanking you, Will! Or I´d do it all day!' she laughed.

'I won´t stop helping you, though.' He answered in another devastating smile that made her stomach lurch again.

Lizzy bit her lips trying to think fast and decided on a whim. 'Tonight there´s going to be a beach rave… Have you heard of it? Are you coming?'

Will thought she looked lovely biting her luscious lips like this. 'I am, if you are.'

'You are then!' She was embarrassed, he was too gorgeous, and he was flirting… Damn, she could swoon if not for the cold water. 'See you there, tonight.' She smiled and Will basked in it.

Later that night, they found each other as soon as they arrived at the rave. The two groups made plans to enjoy the rave together and they found a slightly calmer corner of the beach to lounge. Will offered her drinks but she refused, only accepting a coke and he laughed at that. He was not an excellent dancer but Lizzy liked his effort to follow her lead when she wanted to dance. It was chaste foreplay in public, the way they flirted and laughed to each other.

As the _dj_ changed to a slower music, Will suggested a more silent spot at the beach so they could cool down and she accepted. He was way too gorgeous to be denied much of anything, she was tired and hot, it was a very warm night – Lizzy reasoned to herself. From walking side by side, they moved to hold hands, and when he kissed her palm, she took action.

Lizzy turned and hugged his neck, locked eyes with him and under the small light provided by the full moon above then; she found the answer she needed. They kissed, first shyly and then hungrily, the chemistry between them was perfect. The kissing progressed and escalated, in a few minutes the rave was forgotten and they had found a secluded spot by the tall rocks where Will leaned and Lizzy settled between his legs.

His t-shirt had been long discarded because of the hot weather, now Lizzy could take advantage of that. He caressed her back as much as her sequined halter top allowed; then moved to her waist as the top was loose, he felt her goose bumps when his hands touched her skin, close to her shorts´ waistline. To help his caresses and the blood boiling in her veins, she allowed him to untie the strips holding the top to her neck and Will had to stop and take a deep breath when he saw her breasts. They were the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen, heavy, filled his big hand completely, dark wine nipples saluting the sky, perfect.

'Perfect.' He whispered on her mouth. 'You are perfect.'

'And you are gorgeous.' She said in his ear, twisting her tongue inside.

Will had to concentrate not to lose yet another drop, he was close to exploding. Lizzy was in no better shape, but she didn´t let him take off her shorts. One thing was to make out with this gorgeous guy at the beach, but having sex was another thing completely. He could not say that he was happy with her choice, but there wasn´t anything he could do about it, so he enjoyed what he could.

They kissed, and licked, and bit. They also laughed and whispered compliments to the other, not making any promises but enjoying immensely being together.

Unfortunately the late hour took the best of Lizzy who had slept very badly due to her hangover from the night before, so he escorted her to the camping shortly after two in the morning. By the camping doorway, he regretted saying goodbye, but not as much as he did a few moments earlier when she rearranged her halter top and covered herself.

'Tomorrow we meet at ten for breakfast and boat ride to the islands, right?' he asked on her lips as they said goodnight. 'Like you girls planned with Jane.'

'Eleven…' she begged.

'Ten thirty. I´ll meet you at the bakery. Should I order you an _expresso_?' he said nuzzling her nose, hugging her close to him.

She nodded, smiling. 'And a grilled cheese with small orange juice.'

'That´s why your stomach treats you meanly!' he chuckled.

'What?' she frowned, leaning back to look at him.

'In the morning, I have only coffee, a bagel at best.'

'No bagel in Brazil…' she said, giggling on his neck.

'Here I discovered cheese bread!' he enthused.

The next day, she arrived at the bakery before he did. She was finishing her coffee when he came from the _b&b_ in fast strides, looking worried and utterly cute.

'I´m sorry, Lizzy. I overslept.' She smiled at her, charmingly. 'Good morning.' He said to Charlo and Dennie.

The rest of the Seattle group came trailing behind him, they greeted each other and headed for the beach were the small boats would take them to the schooner for the stunning ride to visit the islands.

The schooner was enormous, hosting eighty people from different groups, which offered as much opportunity to mingle and meet new people as Lizzy wanted. Only now she was busy for a long while. She and Will kept close as much as possible, exchanging small pecks here and there, nothing big or passionate like the night before, but warm enough to keep them both enchanted with each other.

At the stops, they would dive directly from the schooner deck, meeting at the sea surface for a kiss, just like a tooth paste TV commercial. When she pointed that to Will as they stepped on the beach for drinks at the third stop, he laughed loud and said that he could keep buying this brand. She laughed and reached his forehead to arrange a lock of hair off his eyes.

To their friends, both the Meryton and the Seattle group, witnessing this exchange between the two of them - Lizzy talking to Will in a smile, his laughter and her answer - looked as much like love as it could be. It was no surprise to any of them, Lizzy and Darcy were eyeing each other since they met, and everybody knew Will was enchanted with her, so they treated the new couple as a_ fait accompli._ Thorn was hooking up with Charlo as well, so Dennie proposed a truce between the Sox and the Mariners to Ricky and they talked animatedly the rest of ride.

When the girls went sunbathing on the bow´s net at the schooner´s nose, Will joined Bingley at one of the seats by the steering wheel in order to admire Lizzy´s figure and smallish striped bikini that was driving him wild. Blingley amused himself watching his friend falling for a cute girl that he didn´t know the family or the origins, that was fun and had good humor, who walked barefoot and drank beer. He was sure Lizzy was good for his friend_ Darce_.

That afternoon and early evening, neither Will nor Lizzy spent it with their friends. They were together at _Middle beach_, enjoying the sea for as long as they could, talking and getting acquainted with the other´s lives and bodies.

'I have to tell you that I love this bikini, _gata_.' Will said, after admiring Lizzy emerge from the water, when she came back to seat close to him on her beach towel. They took the Portuguese substitute to_ 'Babe'_ when they heard a very annoying couple cooing over each other the whole day during the waterfall ride. The good thing was that it could be used for both; _gata_ for her; _gato_ for him. Cats. Cute.

'Thanks!' she giggled. 'It´s Brazilian! I bought it here, after our first day at the beach. My old one looked so outdated…' she twisted her nose.

'This one is perfect for you, you look ravishing in it.' He told her, hardly disguising his wolf cartoon expression.

'I´d love to see you in a Brazilian trunks…' she told him in a sexy smile.

He shook his head. 'Those smallish things? No. Especially if I´m beside your bikini. Loose shorts are perfect for me.' He shook his head, and she blushed. He also blushed, but there was no need to apologize. She felt and caressed his bunchage more than once already, much to his delight and despair. 'You can look at me anyway you want, but it would be just for your eyes.'

Lizzy blushed and smiled, but he couldn´t see her blush due to her sun tan.

'Tomorrow is New Year´s…' she said as she combed her wet hair, seated beside him. He nodded and caressed her back, running his hand close to her tattoo. 'What are your plans, I mean… What did you guys plan to do?' Lizzy was embarrassed to ask, she wanted to spend it with him but she knew that the lame beach party to watch the fireworks was not what Darcy and his rich friends would want.

'What are yours? I´d like to spend it with you.' He answered distractedly, studying her tattoo.

'Beach, to watch the fireworks. There´s gonna be a barbecue at the camping as well…'

'_Gata_, lay down on your stomach, please.'

She did, smiling and he leaned over her, running his hands on her back. 'Lizzy, let´s go to the parlor to complain about your tattoo. It´s fading.'

She laughed. 'It should. It´s henna!'

'Henna?'

'Yes, it´s temporary. It´ll probably be completely faded by the time I get home, so my mother won´t have any cause to flip.' She pouted, but was really enjoying his caresses to her lower back. 'Disappointed?' she asked flirtatiously.

'No…' Will frowned. 'But I like your tattoo, it´s funny… And witty, just like you.' He leaned more and kissed it, giving her goose bumps, and he had to smile at that.

After some moments of silence, during which he stared at the sea and she closed her eyes for a while, still on her stomach she asked again about New Year´s. Lizzy was starting to fear that he was about to dump her when he spoke.

'There´s going to be a party at the resort we were booked, the one I told you about.' He laid down to level his face with hers and crossed his arms under his head. She nodded; she heard the resort story from Jane. 'I want you to go with me. Will you?'

'I´d like that, but I came here to be with my friends so…' she said despondently and looked down. Damn, this hot guy was about to slip through her fingers and she couldn´t help it. Not that she wanted a boyfriend, after the third breakup with Bill, she was done with boyfriends for a while… and Will was about to move to England anyway.

'Charlo and Dennie are invited as well, Lizzy. I really want to spend New Year´s with you.' As she was skeptical, he continued. 'I was discussing this with the guys this morning. We can bring a guest each to this party and I wanted to invite you, Thorn and Ricky volunteered to invite Charlo and Dennie. I don´t think it will be an effort for them!' Darcy gave her his devastating smile.

Lizzy chuckled and then silenced. 'I´ll talk to them. I would like to spend it with you too, very much.' Will leaned forward and kissed her, a few pecks that grew to long lustful kisses and soon she was on top of him, under the inspiring twilight at this nearly deserted beach. It was all she could do to stop his hands from diving inside her panties, but her knee on his bunchage and his hands on her boobs were necessary, indispensable, essential.

The last day of the year, Will and Lizzy spent together at the natural pool with some of their friends. Neither could wake up very early after their late night on the pubs and the heavy petting, so they arrived at the pool just as it was starting to vacate. Most of the rides were suspended this day, as everyone wanted to get ready for the New Year´s parties.

At ten pm they arrived at the resort´s major party with a famous _Axé music_ group from Bahia. Lizzy rode shotgun with Will driving, and he marveled at how delightful it was when her hand rested on his thigh every time she leaned back to talk to Jane, Charles, Ricky and Dennie squeezed in the back seat.

The party was awesome, plenty of good food and drinks, amazing contagious music. The whole atmosphere of beautiful people, good drinks, loud drums that thundered on ones´ heart, the amazing guy holding her waist from behind while she danced, all this made Lizzy hyper excited. By midnight, when the fireworks began, she was laughing and hugging everyone she knew, wishing them a very happy and successful New Year.

'A little tipsy, _gata_?' Will asked, amused, when she came to him after hugging her friends, right on midnight.

'Yes!' she laughed and kissed him with all her might, as if the success of this kiss would decide the fate of her entire year. 'Want to complain, _gato_? Happy New Year!'

'You won´t see me complaining about a kiss like this, ever!' he said laughing, for the first time enjoying a date in the fullest. These last days with her had been sexy and fun, like all dates were supposed to be, he thought bitterly before shooing the thought away and leaning to kiss her again.

'Let´s watch the fireworks from the beach?' she asked, he nodded.

The deafening noise of ten minutes straight of fireworks got her even more agitated, her heart beating at her throat; this was the most exciting New Year´s party she had even been to. Will was such a gorgeous guy, so romantic and sexy, even in his few words he knew exactly what to say to her. There was only one thought in her mind, one thing missing on this perfect night. When he invited her for a beach stroll under the moonlight, Lizzy was sure he felt the same.

Will was managing his excitement well; he had years of practicing that. He was loath of letting anyone see his true emotions, he thought it was a weakness since his mother died and every relative he had came to pet him without his consent. But Lizzy was so happy, enthusing over the party, gyrating her hips in front of his as she danced, laughing and kissing him. She was just perfect, just one thing was missing but there wasn´t much he could do. If she still said no, he would have to be happy petting her delicious curves, under the short enticing tie neck dress. She must have known what it would do to him, he thought.

When they could find a secluded sun bed station at the resort´s beach, somewhere almost as good as _their spot at their beach_, she came closer to him and hugged his waist. Although he never liked this, he thought waists were for men to hug, he let her do it and when she rose on tip toes to kiss his jaw, he decided it was great to have his waist hugged by her.

The jaw kissing passed to the sides of his mouth, his cheeks, and his eyes and as his hands roamed her back to rest on her tushy, she kissed him full in the mouth. From there it was like they had rehearsed it, the love making. Hands caressed, mouths kissed and bit, they were ready and desperate for each other. Darcy laid Lizzy down on the sun bed and watched her take off her dress over her head in one single motion to show him her sexy set of burgundy lingerie. His mouth went dry, and his hands shook - she was so lovely.

'May I?' he asked after cleaning his throat. She nodded, not sure what he was asking for but allowing him anyway.

He reached for her panties and brought them down her legs, mesmerized by her designed waxing. She took off her strapless bra next, and suddenly he had in front of his eyes the vision he had been anticipating since he first saw her.

'Now you, _gato_.' She whispered.

He stripped in a second, tossing his shirt aside and kicking his shorts away. Then he dove to kiss her knees, her thighs, her hips, her belly, and lingered on her boobs. She had allowed him to kiss them before, and he had done it, but now he could devour them. Her moans that had driven him to wildness before, were making him berserk now. She was going wild as well, so she poked his hair, brought his mouth to hers and opened one leg for him to settle between. He passed just one leg, afraid that if he poised himself fully between her legs, he would let go.

'Please tell me that you have condoms…' she begged.

'I do, _gata_.'

'Get it?' she whispered on his lips and he nodded.

His hand shook as he adjusted the condom; the sight of her, flushed under the moonlight and ready for him, was exactly what he dreamed of these last days. When he dove in, slowly to enjoy it, she moaned and he roared.

'Damn hot woman!' he whispered and she laughed.

She laughed other times, and he laughed with her. Sometimes he shut her with his mouth, others she shut him, until the three condoms he had were used. When the sun rose from the sea, they were cuddling and whispering sweet nothings, like all lovers do when they don´t want to part. Then Lizzy had an idea.

'Have you ever watched a movie called _'Before sunrise'_?' she asked, nuzzling his chest.

'No.' Darcy shook his head with his eyes closed, smiling.

'A chick flick, very romantic, I love it.'

'I want to hear about it, as somehow it is related to this haven of ours.' He said in a hoarse voice, kissing her eyes.

'An American guy meets a French girl on the train near Vienna and they spend the day together – his last day in Europe. The night as well…'

'I see the connection…' he said chuckling and caressing her boob.

'Wait, there´s more!' she giggled. 'They decide not to exchange phone numbers or last names, but agree to meet again in Vienna a year later. Kinda like _'An affair to remember'_. Very romantic.'

One of his late mother´s favorite, the mention of this teary romantic movie made him get pensive, and he stared at the rising sun for a while.

'We could try something like it…' she broke the silence some minutes after. As he kept silent, she mistook his regret on knowing that she didn´t want to meet him again as a sign that he didn´t want a reunion at all. 'I mean, if you´d like…' Lizzy bit her lips. 'We could arrange a meeting in New York or something when you come home from England… or we could find each other on _Facebook_ and set a date…'

After some more silent minutes, finally Darcy said something. 'Sure, if you´d like. Very romantic, the Empire State?'

She giggled, he sighed.

'Are you game for a swim?' he asked, raising on his forearm and kissing her boob. She smiled and nodded.

At the sea, warm and calm, totally isolated, they made love again even though they were a little sore. The condoms were gone, Lizzy had to make an effort to calculate how long had it been since her last period and concluded it was safe, Will believed her. He wanted her too much not to, it probably would be the last time he had her in his arms, so he loved her half submerged, with her laced around him, moving languidly. The last condom they used was in a frantic sex; they were intoxicated with each other and climaxed all too soon. Now they enjoyed their time, taking advantage of his athletic legs supporting them both against the water´s delicate movements.

They arrived back at the main house embraced and walking very slowly by the shore as the sun rose high and bright. The others from their group – now a bigger group of Americans – were lounging on a big garden table under an umbrella at the main restaurant, waiting for them and sipping coffee. Darcy and Lizzy were loath to part ways. This was it; January first was their last day in Brazil, so they only had the one hour ride back to Trindade together.

Lizzy and Darcy joined their friends and had breakfast, piled into the cars and drove back. Will held her hand all the way, and didn´t let go until they said their final goodbyes by the camping doorway.

Not two hours later he came back, shouting her name and looking under all tents he found on the way. She heard him and came forward, worried.

'Liz, I don´t want none of this romantic movie shit. That´s crap! I want to see you at home, as soon as we land. I want to see you before I move to England and I want you to visit me there.'

'Will…' Lizzy smiled brightly.

'What do you say?' Darcy asked anxiously, although a little hopeful from her smile.

'Yes!' she laughed. 'I thought you had a girlfriend and didn´t want to meet me again.'

'No, I don´t. And as for now, you don´t either. Unless it´s me.' He said and kissed her mouth. 'You don´t, do you?' he asked, afraid of her answer.

'No, I broke up with him two months ago…'

'Good, now give me your addresses, and phone numbers, and e-mails. I want it all.'

They exchanged addresses, phone numbers, even zip codes. From her Yale dorm room, her parents´ house, her grandmother´s home, his father´s, his Cambridge flat, even Pemberley - his farm. They kissed again, long and hard, and then pecks – lots of them. Finally his friends honked and he had to go. The Seattle group drove to the resort and flew to Rio de Janeiro to catch their flight home, the Meryton friends piled into a bus that drove them to Rio and then flew home. But, aside from the different ways they traveled, both Lizzy and Darcy took a lot more home than they arrived with.

This is what could have happened, but it didn´t. John Dashwood never visited Rio, although he always dreamed about it. A boyfriend took him to the _Phi Phi Islands_ at the Southeast Asia and he was mesmerized by its beauty.

Without his trip, the web of connections was never established, the friends of the friends never talked about Trindade, Gerard never met Diego and the _Trinity Babel_ never existed.

And Darcy only met Lizzy more than ten years later, at a texmex restaurant, a week before 4th of July, in Meryton. But that´s a whole different story.

Visit Trindade at Paraty´s official website

Please comment, if you think it´s worth it.

Hot Rio Chick, that´s me! Visit me at my blog. hotriochick 'dot' blogspot 'dot' com 'dot' br


End file.
